customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rike Ingersleben (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Henrike Ortrud "Rike" Ingersleben is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Chris Willow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Rike has green eyes and curly, copper hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Rike's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Rike wields a sky blue version of Foundation. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Fuzoroi. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Rike's main weapon is Fuzoroi. An unusually-shaped nunchaku with two differently-sized rods. Like a Western flail, it is used by gripping the longer end and swinging it. It appears to have been created primarily as a foot soldier weapon. Its weight balance is poor, and using it to defend against attacks is difficult. Fighting Style Rike always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Rike throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Rike punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Rike wears an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears gloves and stilettos. Her outfit is a sky blue color. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears an elegant dress, similar to Hilde's 2P outfit, but sky blue. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Rike Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,22) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (20,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (20,19) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (14,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (20,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 14,19 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Rike's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150323 173549.jpg 20150323 173556.jpg 20150323 173608.jpg 20150323 173619.jpg 20150323 173624.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h08m37s210.png|Rike wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h09m08s61.png|Rike wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h09m19s106.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h09m32s165.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h09m40s31.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h09m53s147.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-21h10m09s84.png|Rike wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters